The present invention relates to a device for adjusting a relative position between two components and to a tool for actuating such an adjusting device.
In many fields of technology, it is necessary to set or adjust in a relatively accurate manner the relative position between two components. In the course of series production, the two components, during pre-assembly or during fitting, are first positioned relative to one another only in a relatively coarse manner. The setting of the desired relative position, that is to say the adjustment of the two components, is then effected in a subsequent production step. In order to be able to realize such setting, adjusting devices of the type mentioned at the beginning are necessary. These adjusting devices permit coarse pre-setting and fine setting and also fixing of the located adjusting position.
For example, in a motor vehicle, in particular in a passenger car, a windscreen-wiper support unit must be positioned relatively accurately in the vehicle. Such a windscreen-wiper support unit mounts the windscreen wiper or wipers of the vehicle, in which case it may be important for the spatial orientation of the windscreen-wiper axis to be as exact as possible. In particular in the case of modern flat-spar windscreen wipers, it is important that the spatial orientation of the windscreen wiper or of its wiper axis is as exact as possible. On account of production tolerances, the windscreen-wiper support unit has to be adjusted after it has been fitted. There is therefore the need for an adjusting device, by means of which the adjustment of, for example, such a windscreen-wiper support unit relative to a part fixed to the body is simplified.
The present invention deals with the problem of specifying an embodiment for an adjusting device of the type mentioned at the beginning, this embodiment being simple to manipulate and also being relatively inexpensive to produce.
By means of the adjusting device according to the present invention, the relative position between the two components can be set relatively accurately as a function of the thread pitch selected. Furthermore, the adjustment can be carried out relatively simply. A further important advantage is seen in the fact that the components of the adjusting device which are used can be produced inexpensively.
Additionally, with the actuating tool according to the present invention, the adjusting device according to the present invention can be actuated in an especially simple manner for adjusting the two components. As a result, the adjusting operation overall is simplified and can be integrated in series production without any problems.
The problem underlying the present invention is also solved by the use of the adjusting device, by means of which the inclination of a pivot axis of a windscreen wiper relative to a windscreen can be set.
Further important features and advantages of the invention follow from the drawings and the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
It is understood that the above-mentioned features and the features still to be explained below can be used not only in the respectively specified combination but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.